the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FabianWillow/FanFiction- House of Murders Chapters 1-3
'Chapter 1 ' “Good Morning everyone! I hope everyone slept great last night.” Trudy said. “Did you hear any screaming? Because I sure did. It was loud!!! I thought someone was watching a movie or something.” Fabian asked. “I didn’t hear a thing.” said Alfie. “Hey! Has anyone seen Mara lately?” Patricia asked. “No I haven’t seen her sense last night at dinner.” Trudy explained. “I will go take a look and see where she is off to.” Amber said. *Amber walks upstairs* Everyone is sitting at the kitchen table when everyone heard the bloody scream that must have been coming from Amber. *Everyone runs up the stairs including Trudy to see what the fuss was about* “O my God!” Everyone said at once. Laying on the bed was a bloody body that used to belong to Mara. “What happened?” Trudy asked. “I don’t know. I just walked up to get her and I found her laying here.” Amber said. *Trudy yelled for Victor* *Victor came* “WHAT HAPPENED? Is that Mara?” Victor asked. “I will go call the police and ambulance.” Joy said. “Thanks Joy.” Trudy said. *Joy goes down stairs* “Everyone evacuate the room so the evidence is not gone.” Victor said. *Everyone walks out of the room crying* *Fabian stays and watches Victor* “Why? Why?” Victor says. *Victor starts to cry* ' ' '*A couple minutes past* ' '__________________________________________________________________ ' Fabian’s POV “Who would do something like this? What creep would?” I asked. “I don’t know. But it will be ok, Fabian, the police will find out who did this.” Joy said. “The police are hear. Everyone will stay back from school today to be questioned. Right now everyone is a suspect!” Victor said. “What? I am her boyfriend and would never do something like that ever! And I don’t think anyone here would either. We all love each other. I don’t think anyone would do such a thing.” I said. *Everyone agrees and nods* “Well, the police still need to interview everyone. Fabian they would like to interview you first sense you two were in a relationship. The BAU are already on their way. They will be interviewing you soon.” Victor said. “Ok. Come and get me when they are ready for me.” I said. *Just then the BAU walks through the front door* 'Chapter 2 ' “Hello, I am Aaron Hotchner and this is my team. This is Jennifer Jerou but she prefers JJ.” Aaron said. “Yes, you can call me JJ. If you need anything you can ask me.” JJ said. “And this is Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Penelope Garcia. Garcia is our tech person. If any of you are good with computers you are free to help her out.” Aaron said. “Yes, I would love some help. I am great with it but I can always use some help!!” Penelope Garcia said.” “I will take the boyfriend first um….. Fabian Rutter for interviewing.” Spencer said. “Ok, let’s go to my room.” Fabian said. *Fabian and Spencer exit to Fabian and Eddie’s room* “I will take Joy Mercer for interviewing up to her bedroom.” JJ said. “Ok, let’s go.” Joy said sobbing. *Joy and JJ exit the room* “And I will take Willow Jenks.” Emily said. “Ok, well let’s go to Victor’s office.” Willow said. *Willow and Emily exit the room* “The rest of you will just sit tight for now, and wait to be interviewed.” Aaron said. 'Fabian’s POV ' '_________________________________________________________ ' “Ok, let’s get started.” Spencer said. “Ok, well I don’t know what you think but I would never ever murder of girlfriend!” I said angrily. “I don’t think you would either but until we have more evidence everyone in the house are suspects including you, Victor, and even Trudy.” Spencer explained. “Ok, I understand. Let’s just get this interview over with. I can’t stand to think or see what happened.” I said sobbing. “Alright then, Where and what were you doing last night at the time around 1:00- 3:00 A.M.?” Spencer asked me. “I was asleep in here with Eddie.” I explained. “Does Eddie know?” Spencer asked me. “Yes, he probably does. He was asleep as well I think?!” I said. “Were you and Mara in any type of fight? If you were was it serious or just a normal small fight?” Spencer asked me. “Umm……. Well actually yes we were in a fight. We hadn’t talked in days.” I said back to him. “What was it about?” Spencer asked. “Ummm…………… She was sorta cheating on me. I caught her kissing another guy. I was so upset I blew up on her. I just can’t believe my last words to her were yelling and fighting.” I said crying. “Who was she with?” Spencer asked. “Our teacher Jason Winkler. He had come back for a little while to see us all after a few years and then I walked in on her and Jason kissing. I was just so mad!” I told him. “What happened after that? Did you confront your teacher?” He asked me. “Yes I did, he told me it was a misunderstanding and that her lips were right there and she was so pretty so he kissed her. He tried to bribe me not to tell anyone. I said no. Then he tried to kiss me. Then he told me if I told anyone, Mara would be in danger.” I explained to him. “Did you tell anyone?” he asked. “No, I didn’t because I was scared of Mara’s safety.” I said. “Well I guess we have our first real suspect. You are freed to go now.” Spencer told me. *Spencer and Fabian walk back in the room* *Everyone had been interviewed now* “Thanks for everyone’s corporation. It meant a lot.” Aaron said. “So, do you have any leads on who it might be?” Jerome asked. “Yes, your old teacher Jason Winkler. Fabian said he saw Mara and him kissing a couple days ago, and that if Fabian told anyone Mara would be in danger.” Spencer said. “What??? Jason wouldn’t. He was a great teacher.” Patricia said. “Well, I guess you thought wrong.” Morgan said. “Let’s go talk to Jason.” Rossi said. *Aaron and Rossi left* 'Chapter 3 ' *David and Aaron walked over to the school* *Aaron walked over to Mr. Sweet’s office and knocked* “May I help you?” Mr. Sweet asked. “Hello Eric, we are here with the FBI investigating the murder of Mara Jaffery. Can you tell us where to find Jason Winkler?” Aaron said. “Yes, you can find him down the hall to your left in his office. Is he a suspect or something?” Eric said. “Yes he is. Thanks for your time.” David said. *David and Aaron walk down to Jason’s office* *David knocks on the door* No one answers *Aaron knocks again* No one answers “Alright we are coming in.” David says. *David and Aaron walk into his office* “Ok. Call for another ambulance.” Aaron said. *Aaron calls JJ* JJ, There has been another murder. His name is Mr. Jason Winkler. He has been shot and stabbed. Call the ambulance and alert the others. Has anyone left? Aaron asked. '' ''Yes, Trudy left but she has been back for a long time. She got went and got groceries. I know that you are wondering but Eddie Miller went with her. So she is clear. JJ said. '' ''Thanks JJ. Aaron said. '' *Aaron hangs up the phone* Back at the house: “Jason Winkler has just been murdered.” JJ said. “WHAT?!?!?!” Everyone said. “I can’t believe this! Who would kill Mara and Jason?” Patricia said crying. “We don’t know but we hope to find the person who did this.” Morgan said. “Wait, where did Victor go?” Willow asked. “You don’t think?” KT asked. “No, Victor is a grouch but he would never hurt or kill anyone.” Fabian said. “Let’s go see if Victor is in his office.” Garcia said. *Garcia and Emily walked upstairs to see where Victor is* Just then Victor walked through the door. “Where did you go off to?” Emily asked. “I left the house to go talk to Eric about the students, that they won’t be attending school for the next couple of days.” Victor explained. “Ok, but try not to leave the house anymore until the killer is caught.” Emily said. “Ok.” Victor said. *The night went on and it was time for bed* “It is 10 o’clock you have 5 minutes prissily and then I want to hear a pin……… drop.” *Everyone rushed to their bedrooms* '''Willow’s POV ' “Remember to lock the door and the windows.” I said. “Don’t worry, Willow, it will be ok. I promise you we will all be safe in the morning.” Joy said. “Ya Willow. We are all safe. The door and the windows are all locked. We are safe. Victor and Trudy are on watch and the BAU are sleeping in the living room.” KT said. “Ok guys. Thanks for making me feel safer. Good Night!” I said. “Good Night Willow!” KT and Joy said at once. 'Eddie’s POV ' “Are the doors and windows locked?” I asked “Yes. Don’t worry Eddie. We are totally safe.” Fabian told me. “Good night, Fabian.” I said. “Good night, Eddie” Fabian replied. 'The Killer’s POV ' “Which brat should I kill tonight?” I said in my mind. “How about KT Rush? She is a brat. I guess she will be my victim tonight.” I said to myself. *The Killer crept up the winding stair case at Anubis House and got to KT’s room. The Killer Unlocked the door.* “See you in the morning KT.” *The Killer then stabbed and killed KT while she slept* 'Chapter 4 ' “Good Morning everyone!” Trudy said happily!! “I hope everyone had a great night!” Garcia said. SCREAM!!!!!!!!! “What was that?” Aaron said. “I don’t know but it sounded like it was coming from upstairs.” Alfie said. *Alfie ran up the stairs while everyone followed* *Alfie knocked on Willow, KT, and Joy’s room* They all burst in! “What happ… O my GOD!!!” Alfie said. “Joy and I woke up this morning and found KT dead. She had been stabbed to death in her sleep.” Willow said while she was crying. “I will go get Aaron and call another ambulance.” JJ said. “This is the 3rd murder this week. These children are not safe in this house. How did someone get in? The windows are all locked, the doors are all locked too. There are no smashed windows.” Trudy explained. “Then the killer must live here.” Spencer said. “All of the Anubis House students, Trudy, and Victor are all suspects.” David Rossi said. “I just can’t believe this! First Mara, then Mr. Winkler, and now KT. Who will be next me?” Willow said. Stay tuned for more! Hope u like! ~Bryce! :) Category:Blog posts